Fallout
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Sequel to I Told You.  Tony and Kate try to deal with the fallout of their ordeal with Ari.  Gibbs and McGee investigate the case of a missing Naval lieutenant.  TATE as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout.**

"You're home, Tony," Kate told him, as she opened the door, and helped Tony inside. She guided him to his bedroom, and tucked him in. "Do you want anything?"

Tony shook his head, and closed his eyes, resting his head lightly on the wall. Kate walks into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of coffee, heading to the sofa, she collapsed onto it. Not even feeling herself fall asleep, she was surprised, when Tony was waking her up.

"Kate, you okay?" He asked, smiling down at her. She looked up at him surprised.

"Tony, what are you doing out of bed? You _need _to be in bed!"

"I was thirsty, Kate. You can't really expect me to not get a drink in my own apartment."

"Sorry, Tony. If you needed anything you should have called me."

"I did, Kate. When you didn't answer, I got out of bed and found you here. Asleep. It was interesting actually." Tony smiled at her.

"Why?" Kate asked, a little defensive.

"I've never seen you so peaceful, and you had a smile on your face. What were you dreaming about."

"Nothing, Tony."

"Oh, come on. It must have been good, otherwise you wouldn't have been smiling."

"TONY! Forget it. Get back to bed. Do you need anything?"

"Not anymore Kate."

"Good. Then BACK TO BED! Kate forced, lightly pushing Tony towards the bedroom.

"Boss, I've received a call from Quantico. An AWOL Naval lieutenant."

"McGee, why would we look into an AWOL Naval lieutenant?"

"He was the base's accountant."

"Any money missing?"

"Not at this time. But, there are suspicions."

"Of what, McGee?"

"There could be a lot of money missing."

"Grab your gear."

Gibbs and McGee entered the apartment, an MP following them. Slipping his hands into a pair of gloves, Gibbs started to sift through the mail. McGee headed into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Nothing in here, Boss." McGee called.

"Nothing?"

"No. Not even a bottle of milk. Seems that the lieutenant wasn't coming back."

"Corporal, when was the lieutenant last seen?"

"Lieutenant Davies was last seen two days ago, sir. He had yesterday off, and failed to report in today, sir."

"McGee, you done in there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, boss."

"Get the computer to Abby. I want to know everything about the lieutenant."

"On it, Boss," McGee called, as he picked up the laptop.

"Corporal, where is, Davies' CO?"

"On duty sir. She's at the office."

"Let's go McGee!"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is Special Agent McGee. We want to talk to you about Lieutenant Davies."

"What would you like to know Special Agent Gibbs?" A blonde woman replied. Her green eyes stared up at the two agents, from her seated position, at her desk. Lt. Nicole Ford, stenciled into her name badge.

"What was he like? Did he have any enemies?"

"He was a good worker. I never had any trouble with him. As far as I know, he didn't have any enemies. He was well liked by everyone. He was a little private though. At times, he refused to socialize with his co-workers."

"Did that ever get to be a problem?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really. He would miss one or two engagements, but would always be there for a string of the upcoming ones."

"Was he reclusive while working? Not really. I mean everyone gets on with their work, but he seemed friendly and helpful enough. He was very good at his job, Agent Gibbs."

"Do you mind if we talk to his colleagues?" Gibbs asked.

"Be my guest," she replied.

Gibbs and McGee headed in different directions interviewing numerous staff members.

"You're name is?" Gibbs asked.

"Lieutenant Lance Martin, sir."

"How well did you know Lieutenant Davies?"

"Not well. We had a couple of beers after work, with everyone else, but we didn't socialize much together."

"Did he seem a little on edge? Any odd behaviour before he left?"

"Not that I can remember, but everyone keeps themselves to themselves."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. If you remember anything, feel free to contact me."

"McGee, let's go!" Gibbs barked.

"Kate, I need help getting up," Tony called.

"Tony, you don't need help getting up."

"Kate, I kinda do."

Kate sighed and made her way to Tony's room. She looked at him. He was smiling up at her.

"How did you get out of bed earlier?"

"I rolled," he replied. "But that was without a full bladder. It's kind of restricting, Kate."

Sighing, and smiling, she grabbed his outstretched arm, and helped him out of bed. Slowly, and awkwardly, they made it to the bathroom.

"I take it you don't need any more help?"

"No, I pretty much know what do now. Thanks Kate." Tony replied, closing the door behind him. The seat made a bang, and she heard him turn on the tap.

Kate stood outside the closed door, just incase he needed help. Thinking that he really shouldn't be out of bed, Tony opened the door, and hobbled out next to her.

"I don't want to go back to bed, Kate. Mind helping me to the couch. I want to watch some TV."

"You have a TV in your room," Kate responded.

"Yeah, but my back is starting to ache and my legs are seizing up. I would be more comfortable on the couch."

"Fine," she conceded and gently lowered him onto the couch. He grabbed the remote, and switched the TV on. Channel after channel passed, Tony flicking through them, not settling on a particular channel. Bored, he switched off the TV and lay back on the sofa.

"Fancy a movie?" Kate asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"How about one of your favorites? A Fish Called Wanda?"

"Kate!" Tony barked. "Not in the mood for a movie."

"Okay. Want to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Don't be silly, Tony." She moved from her spot on the chair, next to Tony. "You nearly died in Ari's cell."

"Yeah, but I didn't, so..." He trailed off.

"Tony, you almost _died_."

"You saved me. That's that." Tony sighed angrily, and struggled to stand up. Kate bolted up next to him.

"Tony, you have to rest. Let me help you."

"I'm fine," he spat.

"Tony..."

"I'M FINE!" He yelled. Kate stood still, slightly at a loss for words. She could feel something boil up inside her. Fighting back tears, she let him hobble back to his room, like a wounded animal.

Walking over to the kitchen, she checked the fridge, finding nothing of interest. Sighing she milled about, deliberately giving Tony his space. After twenty minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore. She strode up to his door, and without knocking, she entered.

"You ungrateful bastard! I saved you, and now you couldn't care? We both endured hell in that cell, Tony. Not just you! I suffered for weeks, waiting for you to get better. To even wake up. The doctors gave up trying to get me to go home. They damn well knew. They knew, that nothing was going to take me from your side. I shot fifteen terrorists, all the while, helping you walk out of that labyrinth. I risked my life for you, Tony. I was so scared that you wouldn't make it out of that hell-hole. I was scared of losing you." Kate panted. She could feel her face becoming wet. Wiping away her tears, she turned from him.

"If you really don't care, neither do I. I'll be here, if you need anything, but other than that..."

She walked out of the room, not a glance back. Storming out of the apartment, she walked to her car, and drove off, tears streaming down her face. Speeding to the store, she wiped the tears from her face, and shopped for some groceries. Stopping off at her apartment, she packed a bag, and filled it with books and her laptop. She drove back to Tony's, opened the door, and walked into the kitchen.

A note had been stuck to the fridge. It was one word.

_Sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator chimed, and the doors opened. Gibbs walked out, coffee in hand, and into autopsy. He saw Ducky, and Jimmy bent over a body. Jimmy looked up and clearly recognized Gibbs. Bending over, Jimmy whispered something to Ducky.

"Duck, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait, Jethro?"

"No."

"Very well. Mr Palmer, why don't you go and have a break."

"Sure, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy stepped away from the body pulling off his helmet, and apron. He washed his hands, flashed Gibbs a slightly feared look, before heading out.

"Ducky, romance between agents, never ends well."

"I take it you speak from experience, Jethro."

"It leads to bad decision making, and puts the team in danger. One reckless action can have numerous consequences."

"Jethro, I assume you are referring to Caitlyn and Tony?"

"Duck, I told her I would fire her, if she starting dating a co-worker."

"Jethro, Caitlyn's relationship with Major Carey was different."

"How was it different Duck?"

"Caitlyn and Tony went through hell, and only they will truly understand it. Not to mention, Kate has been in life-threatening situations with Tony before. Gibbs, you saw the carnage in that labyrinth. Fifteen terrorists, shot dead. Each were one or two shot kills. That bastard was shot twice in the head, and twice in the heart. Gibbs, she was fighting over him, possessed. Caitlyn and Tony can't be split up Gibbs. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop love. This isn't mere infatuation on either part."

"She would have done the same for anyone else, Duck." Gibbs countered.

"You are right, Gibbs. She would have done the same for anyone else. But, I got the report of her examination at the hospital. Abrasions on her forearms and hands, cracked ribs, a broken lip and a black eye. Apart from the bullet wound, she wasn't in much better shape than Tony. Jethro, leave them be. As I said before, no matter how hard you try, you can't stop love."

McGee hammered away at his keyboard, a confused look on his face. Gibbs walked into the pen, and McGee looked up.

"Boss, I've got something."

"What is it, McGee?"

"Lieutenant Davies made a withdrawal of twenty-five thousand dollars from his account, three weeks before he disappeared."

"How does a lieutenant manage to save twenty-five thousand dollars?"

"I think he may have made a transfer from he accounts he was monitoring."

"So do I. Grab your gear, I want another chat with the CO."

"How much do one of these Naval accountants make in a year?" Gibbs asked. Lieutenant Ford, looked up at him.

"Not much. Maybe fifteen thousand dollars a year. Why do you ask?"

"I find it hard to understand how Lieutenant Davies managed to squirrel away twenty-five thousand dollars. He took out that from his bank account, three weeks before disappearing. How is that possible Lieutenant Ford?"

"It's not. He could have inherited the money? I can assure you, Agent Gibbs, there is no money missing from the base's account."

"Are you sure? Because, I am starting to think that there is some money stolen, and there is a cover up."

"Agent Gibbs, I would prefer it, if you didn't insinuate unsubstantiated rumors. There is no money missing from the base accounts." Gibbs looked at her sternly. Her expression was resolute. Not believing her, Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Get a court order to look at the base accounts. I want copies of everything. Have Abby help you look everything over." He turned to Lieutenant Ford. "We'll be back."

"Tony?" Kate called. "Tony?"

She walked through the apartment. Not finding him, she started to worry. His car keys, cell, gun and badge were all in the draw beside his bed. Opening the draw. she pulled out his key and slipped it into the back of her pants. She grabbed her keys and slowly walked through the building. Still not finding him, she began to fret. Knowing that the rest of the team, were probably on an active case, she knew she was on her own. She ran out of the building and got into her car. She slowly searched for him.

Something caught her eye. It was a small park. Parking on the roadside, she got out, and began to walk towards the park. She scanned the view and saw a man sitting on a bench, alone. She cautiously walked up to him. It was Tony. He was wearing his robe, pajama pants, and a loose top.

"Tony?" Kate asked. He didn't look up. She sat next to him, and grabbed his left hand holding it in both of hers. They merely sat there, for what felt like an eternity. People passed them, leaving them both be.

"I'm…" Tony started, but Kate cut him off, pulling pulling his head to her. They rocked from side to side, tears pouring down their faces, crying silently. He held onto her for dear life, as she held him protectively.

Eventually, they both stood up, and made their way back to Kate's car. She helped him into the passenger seat, and she drove them back to his place. She helped him onto the couch, before making them both coffee.

"How did you get to the park?"

"As soon as you left, I felt bad. I wrote the note on the fridge, and walked to the park. It took me a while. It's normally a ten minute walk. Took me thirty." He chuckled hollowly.

"You shouldn't have done it, Tony. I realize you're going through some pretty tough stuff right now, but so am I. I was worried, when I got back from the store."

"I just needed the fresh air to think. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Tony, if you want to be left alone, I'll go home. I don't mind."

"Kate, you don't have to. I think I'll go insane if you leave."

"I'll stay." Kate promised, pausing slightly. "On one condition."

"What?" Tony asked.

"You pick the movie." They both chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boss, I've found something."

"What is it McGee?"

"Lieutenant Davies has been found."

"Where?"

"La Costa Motel, Virginia."

"Alive?"

"Dead."

"Grab your gear. Let's go."

Gibbs and McGee walked into the hotel room. Lieutenant Davies was laying face down on the bed naked, a knife in his back. Gibbs scanned the room. Finding his wallet, Gibbs flicked through it. It contained the Lieutenant's military ID. Cash and cards were still in it. McGee was searching the rest of the rooms, when he came back out, with a trash-can in his hands.

"Boss, I've found something."

"What is it, McGee?"

"Numerous condoms, Boss. Seems that the lieutenant had company, when he was killed."

"Bag them. I want DNA and fingerprints off them if possible. Get them to Abby."

"On it, Boss." McGee replied, as Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Time of death, Duck?"

"Jethro, don't ask me questions like that, so early after meeting the deceased." Ducky and Jimmy rolled the officer onto his side, and Ducky gently slipped the liver probe into the victim.

Reading the instrument, he looked up at Gibbs.

"He hasn't been dead longer than six hours."

"Defensive wounds?"

"Not that I can tell, Jethro. It seems that we have black widow. I can only speculate at this point, but it seems that our Lieutenant died during intercourse."

"Cash is missing from his wallet."

"Prostitute robbing him?"

"Possibly. We'll know more when we get the DNA and prints off the condoms. Can we get the knife out of him?"

"You can take it, Jethro," Ducky replied, looking down at the corpse.

Gibbs slowly pulled the knife, from the deceased's back and slipped it into a bag. A long black handle, with a serrated seven inch blade, Gibbs had a little trouble getting it into the bag.

"I'll get the poor man back to the lab, Jethro. I'll start the autopsy as soon, as I return."

"Where you heading to Duck?"

"I have to make a stop on the way, Gibbs. I won't be long."

Jimmy and Ducky managed to get the Lieutenant onto the gurney, before rolling him out of the motel room. McGee approached Gibbs. I've taken photos and measurements boss. After a search, I haven't found anything pertinent."

"Good, McGee. Alright, let's get back to the office."

"Abby? Ducky? What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you two are doing," Abby replied happily. She looked past Kate and a Tony.

"Tony!" Abby squealed happily, rushing over to him and enveloping him in a large hug. He groaned slightly. "Hey Abby!"

"Caitlyn," Ducky greeted her, hugging her.

"Hey Ducky."

"How are you holding up?" He asked. Kate looked over at Tony and Abby who where sat on the couch, chatting happily.

"Tired," she replied, a flat laugh escaping her.

"How are your wounds healing?"

"My ribs still hurt, but apart from that, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Tony."

"Understandable," Ducky replied solemnly. "Kate, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Ducky?"

"Gibbs knows."

"Gibbs knows what?"

"Caitlyn, we all saw you after Tony got shot. Gibbs isn't a fool. We had a chat about you two. I told him to leave you be. You and Tony have to sort it out for yourselves. Gibbs won't interfere."

"Ducky, I…" she was interrupted by Ducky raising his hand.

"Caitlyn, don't. Now that I know you are well, I feel that Abby would like to catch up with you. Not to mention, I would to see how Anthony is." He smiled at her, and walked over to Abby. He patted her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Abby gave Tony one, last, bone-crushing hug before bounding over to Kate.

"Hey Kate. How are you?" Abby beamed at her. Kate chuckled.

"I'm fine Abby. How's McGee?"

"You want to know about mcGee?"

"Didn't you have lunch with Tim?"

Kate and Abby chatted happily, joking and laughing, while Tony and Ducky talked solemnly.

The doors to Autopsy opened, and Gibbs walked in briskly. He scanned the room, and found Jimmy at the desk, writing some notes.

"Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy asked, surprised.

"Where's Dr Mallard?" Gibbs asked.

"I, err, don't know, sir."

"Didn't he come back with you?"

"I dropped him off. I don't know where it was. Dr Mallard, gave me directions. I had to use the sat-nav to get back here. But, Abby was outside the building." The doors to Autopsy opened, and Ducky walked in.

"Ah, Jethro. I was just about to start the autopsy. Jimmy if you could scrub up please." Jimmy nodded and grabbed a helmet and apron before scrubbing up.

"Where did you go Duck?" Gibbs whispered.

"I went to Anthony and Caitlyn. I was curious as to their present condition. Abby was there as well, she gave a ride back here." Ducky pulled off his coat and hat, and washed his hand, before pulling on an apron and helmet. Slipping gloves onto his hands, he examined the body.

"Jethro, it's going to be a while before we have anything for you. Head home, and I'll call you if we get anything."

"Duck…"

"Do I have to throw you out of Autopsy, Jethro. You look like you could do with some sleep."

"I'll sleep here," Gibbs replied, as he grabbed a roll of paper and used it as a pillow, laying down on a free table. Ducky sighed and switched off the appropriate light.

"Abby, where have you been?" McGee asked, as he entered the lab.

"I went to see Tony and Kate, Tim. I heard about some condoms that need testing."

McGee handed Abby two bags.

"Was this the knife used to kill him?" Abby asked. McGee nodded and Abby carefully withdrew the knife from the bag. Heading over to a clear plastic box, she rested it on the plinth and closed the lid. Switching on a machine, a white gas filled the box. McGee grabbed the futon from under desk, and lay on the floor, not wanting to leave without the results. Abby giggled, and carried on her work.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator chimed, the doors opened, and Kate walked out into the pen. McGee and Gibbs were both at their desks.

"Good morning?" Kate greeted them. McGee looked up and smiled at her. Gibbs looked up at her.

"What are you doing here Kate?" He asked.

"Working?" She questioned.

"No. You're supposed to be home. Don't worry. McGee and I have it covered. You need the rest."

"C'mon Gibbs…"

"Kate, it wasn't a suggestion. McGee and I have it covered. Now, get out of here."

"Okay," Kate replied, confused. She turned on her heel and walked back to the elevator, before heading back to her car and driving home.

Lounging around her apartment, she made herself lunch before grabbing her keys and coat and heading to Tony's.

"Hey Kate. What are you doing here?" Tony greeted her. He was leaning heavily on the door frame.

"Gibbs sent me home. I was bored."

"Good. Movie marathon it is. I have chips, dips, beer and wine if you want it." Tony hobbled towards the kitchen. Kate sighed, giggled and closed the door behind her. Following him into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled two beers from it. She opened them both, and watched Tony hobble into the lounge, a bag of chips in his right hand, a bowl of popcorn in the other.

Tony sat down on the couch, and Kate handed him his beer. He took it with a smile, and Kate grabbed a DVD. Sliding it into the player, and switching on the TV, she sat next to Tony, curling up next to him, the bowl between them, her head unconsciously on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders.

"what have you got us Abs?" Gibbs asked, as they entered the lab.

"I've found a partial fingerprint on the knife. The DNA is taking a little longer to do, but I'm running it through AFIS."

Gibbs' cell rang. He fished it out of his pocket, and lifted it to his ear.

"Gibbs?" He answered.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I did some digging. I've found a discrepancy in the accounts. There is half a million dollars missing."

"Who is this?"

"Lieutenant Martin, sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Don't tell anyone of your suspicions, until we get there."

"Will do, sir."

Gibbs hung up and left the lab. McGee flashed a confused look at Abby before following him.

"Where is Lieutenant Martin?" Gibbs asked Lieutenant Ford.

"I'm not sure. He's probably at his computer. Why?" Ford asked.

"I need to ask him a few questions."

Gibbs and McGee headed over to Martin's desk, searching it, when Martin appeared.

"Can I help you sir?"

"How did you find out that half a million dollars was missing?"

"I double check the figures, sir. I noticed a small discrepancy in the accounts, and investigated further. I noticed that half a million dollars was missing. You asked me to call you if I found anything out of the ordinary."

"Did you tell your CO?"

"No sir."

McGee sat at the desk and started typing away at the keyboard. Gibbs' phone rang again.

"Gibbs," he answered, bluntly.

"Gibbs, I've found a match on the DNA and fingerprint. They belong to the same woman."

"Who?"

"It actually brought up an investigation by local LEOs from a few years back. It was a fraud case. She wasn't convicted, but she was heavily investigated, as a major player."

"Damn it, Abby. Who is it?"

"Lieutenant Nicole Ford."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs hung up and turned to McGee. "Find out where that money went. I'll be back in a minute."

Gibbs walked off, and slowly made his way to Lieutenant Ford's office. He knocked on the door, before entering.

"Agent Gibbs. How can I help you now?"

"You can start with either telling me who took the money or where it is. You see, I already know you killed him. Your DNA was on Lieutenant Davies and your fingerprints were on the knife."

She looked up at him, defeated.

"So, Lieutenants Ford and Davies conspired to take the half million dollars, and then she killed him for all of it?"

"Pretty much," Gibbs replied, sipping his coffee. McGee leant back in his chair, thinking.

"Boss, why did you send Kate home?"

"Kate wasn't due to come back for another couple of weeks. She didn't need to be here anyway. She would have been better off keeping Tony company." Gibbs replied. He leant back in his chair and sighed. McGee switched off his computer and lamp before grabbing his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, boss." McGee bade, as he walked out.

"Good work, McGee!"


End file.
